


What happens after it ends

by shashashayqqq



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, How I Met Your Mother References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shashashayqqq/pseuds/shashashayqqq
Summary: My take on How Barney and Robin should’ve ended because How I met your mother ending sucked (just finished watching it) but with Barney and Robin as Jeongyeon and Mina.Orthe time when Jeongyeon and Mina met for a reunion with friends at their favorite bar five years after they got divorced.Happy Jeongmi day!
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon & Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	What happens after it ends

Jeongyeon excitedly walks inside MacLaren’s, her and her best friends’ favorite hangout spot in New York. Christmas spirit is upon New Yorkers and it’s crowded and freezing outside so Jeongyeon had to ditch wearing one of her prized tailored suits and settle for a beige turtleneck, red hand knitted scarf covered in her black sheepskin coat paired with her black skinny jeans and black winter boots. When she moves her gaze inside the bar to find her friends, she is instantly hit with a rush of nostalgia.

The outside of MacLaren’s is still the same as it was from 5 years ago, but the inside is now completely different. The tables and arrangements are now leaning in to a more sophisticated and modern look, a great contrast to the dingy, sports bar atmosphere it had before she had her last drink of scotch in here years ago. She looks at the bar area and it was no longer Carl, their favorite bar tender before who tends to the customers. It’s now just some random dude who looks like he is in his mid twenties whose parents probably now owns the place.

“Jeong!” She tears her gaze away from the bar to look at the person who owns the bubbly voice and that person is now hugging her like crazy, sobbing, almost wetting her coat from all the crying. “I missed you too, Sana.” Jeongyeon gently pulled back from the hug and Sana giggled while wiping away her tears, pulling at her wrist to lead her to their table.

“Did you get fat or is this the pregnancy?” Jeongyeon noticed that there’s a baby bump on Sana and she can’t help but tease her old friend. “Hey!!! You know Momo got me pregnant again, we sent you a virtual card announcing another little Hirai coming in our family. Speaking of, we will reveal our baby’s gender today since we got the results from the doctor earlier. We were so giddy for the reveal and you just have to come in here... fashionably late as always.” Sana gives her a pout while looking at her from top to bottom but then she giggles again afterwards. She is still the same old Sana she met years ago when she stumbled upon their group of friends here at the exact same place, 12 years ago. Jeongyeon used to tell them that it was her who took these dorks under her wings and elevated their redundant, no-fun life before her but it is known that they were the exact people who took Jeongyeon and her weaknesses and still accepted her in their little group of friends and for that, Jeongyeon will forever be grateful.

When they finally reached their table at a much secluded part of MacLaren’s, Jeongyeon saw figures already seated and waiting for her. She was first greeted with a bear hug by Momo, Sana’s wife who has exactly the same reaction as Sana with all the crying she did in front of Jeongyeon. Then Nayeon, the person Jeongyeon called her best friend for years, still is, stood up from her seat and gave Jeongyeon a warm smile and a tight hug full of unspoken words between them.

“How are the kids? Chaeyoung and Tzuyu? I hope they still like my gifts like they used to.” Jeongyeon asks Nayeon about her daughters with her late wife, Wendy.

Nayeon swore Wendy was her redemption in this shitty life but sadly life isn’t that easy, Wendy died from breast cancer three years ago leaving Nayeon to care for their two young daughters.

“They’re fine. They’re at home with their babysitter. You should stay at my place if you haven’t booked a hotel yet, we have to catch up on everything.” Nayeon offered.

“You know I still own an apartment here.” Jeongyeon said as a matter of factly, making everyone at the table tense up for unknown reasons.

Sana and Momo are quick to ask their daughter, Dahyun, to give her long lost aunt a hug which the girl immediately gives to Jeongyeon.

Dahyun was 3 years old when Jeongyeon left New York and now she is a tall and healthy 8 year old girl. It warms Jeongyeon’s heart of just how much she grew up. “I have a gift for you waiting at home. I will give it to you tomorrow, Dahyunie.” Jeongyeon said as she lets Dahyun sit back on her chair.

“Aren’t I getting any hugs?” And Jeongyeon finds herself standing in front of the girl she’s been dying to see and avoid at the same time. The girl who has never left Jeongyeon’s mind after all these years. The girl who has been the reason why she has to move to another state, 6 hours away by plane from the city she has grown to love the most. The girl who made Jeongyeon believe in true love and the same girl who made her realize how love isn’t enough for two people to stay together. Standing before her clad in all luxurious signature clothing is Myoui Mina, used to be Yoo Mina - for only 3 years -up until the judge has finally announced their divorce 5 years ago.

It was a mutual decision to end their marriage. They were two adults who had the same views on marriage and life and Jeongyeon thought they fit really well. Before meeting Mina Jeongyeon didn’t even, not for one second thought of getting married and settling down with only one woman for the rest of her life. Jeongyeon on her younger years was kind of a player who changes her bed sheets every night as she sleeps with a different girl frequently but Mina made it seem like marriage and monogamy isn’t a bad thing. Mina didn’t believe in marriage because the girl was already married to her career before anyone else.

All of their friends laughed at their strange relationship but the two proved just how well they are in love with each other until they couldn’t stop fighting everyday. Mina can’t live a life without being a hailed reporter, always traveling the world for some news worthy scoops and Jeongyeon can’t live a life in the suburbs where people are “no fun and annoyingly polite”. Jeongyeon decided to move to Huntington Beach, a city in California, for good after their divorce. She purchased a luxurious beach house worth 2 million dollars for the purpose of turning it into a family home with Mina even before they got married but they never got to live in it because Mina will never quit her job as a reporter just to be a wife to Jeongyeon.

Anyway, it’s now a good deal for Jeongyeon because Huntington is where girls are sexy, have daddy issues and will readily sleep with her on a whim. It’s a sin city and she’s loving the life she’s living there until she received an email from Sana three days ago, asking her to come to New York for their baby’s gender reveal. Jeongyeon couldn’t find it in her to deny another request from her friends and she felt like she can now face Mina and move past their divorce so here she is now, standing face to face with her ex wife who is apparently holding Nayeon’s hand.

It’s a really funny story how Mina was first Nayeon’s girlfriend but Mina ended up falling in love and marrying Jeongyeon (out of all the people) and now Nayeon and Mina are probably back together again based on how close they are on their social media posts which Jeongyeon refuses to see sometimes. Nayeon sure made it clear that Mina is her true love way back then but she had to give Mina up to Jeongyeon, her best friend, on their wedding day. It makes Jeongyeon think that her marriage with Mina was just a big boulder to Mina’s relationship with Nayeon, they must’ve been soulmates after all.

Jeongyeon automatically smiled at her ex wife, gives her a nod and hugs her, wants the hug to linger but decided to pull away to keep her own sanity.

“Take a seat Jeong. It’s been what, four years?!” Nayeon exclaimed.

“Five.”

Jeongyeon heard Mina shyly respond.

“Yeah almost five. It’s good to be back New York! I’ve missed the food and women here the most. Women from the west side are all sun kissed, not like a typical busy New Yorker locked in a cage called offices.” Jeongyeon tries to joke but notices their table starting to quiet down.

As usual it was Sana and Momo who tries to break the ice by pulling out their test results.

“Alright everybody are you ready???” Momo says in between giggles with her wife. Jeongyeon rolls her eyes at them but proceeds to make drum rolling sounds by tapping at the table, resulting to Sana and Momo’s pleased faces. “It’s a... boy!!!!” Sana squeaks and hugs her wife who’s crying tears of joy.

Momo then stood up from her seat to carry Sana, kissing her in front of their daughter who looks like she’s already used to her parent’s antics and just smiles. Everyone from the table started hugging both Sana and Momo, congratulating them for their additional family member on the way.

As soon as the euphoria from the baby news tones down, they catch up about their careers and current life for hours like they used to.

Most of them started asking Jeongyeon questions, trying to catch up. After all, it was only Jeongyeon who has left the city and cut connections with their friend group. All of them except her are updated with each other.

“Everything’s been great. I invested on a beach resort and luckily it pays off good to allow me to live comfortably without actually working since I have a partner who manages the resort.” Jeongyeon smiles at her friends.

“Partner?” Mina absentmindedly asks. “Yeah.. business partner. I don’t know if you remember her, but it’s Irene. She used to be our neighbor from our old house.” Jeongyeon can see that Mina starts to get agitated with the way her hand that’s resting on the table balls into a fist.

“What is she doing in California? Don’t tell me I was right that you’ve been seeing her behind my back when we were married and she followed you in Cali to continue your romance once our divorce was finalized.” Mina’s voice is icy and serious, it made Jeongyeon gulp down on her beer.

It’s the kind of voice she often used on her whenever she comes home to Jeongyeon and Irene hanging out at their place. Irene and Jeongyeon met when Irene and her husband moved next to Jeongyeon and Mina’s house in the suburbs. It’s natural for Jeongyeon and Irene to get close to each other since Jeongyeon was often left alone in their house to do her blogs while Mina is in god knows where country doing her job as a reporter. Irene on the other hand had quit her job as a realtor to be a dutiful wife to her husband so both of them would often spend their time together doing random house chores or just talking but Jeongyeon can swore on her mother’s grave that she and Irene never fooled around.

Jeongyeon knew and thought about it - a hundred times, before she proposed marriage to Mina that she should give up her womanizing habits and focus on starting a family. Mina just can’t get past her trust issues, knowing her wife used to write a playbook of tricks on how to hook up with women so the both of them would often argue about Mina’s jealousy with Irene or just a random waitress hitting on Jeongyeon.

 _Not that it matters anymore_.

“You know that’s not true.” Jeongyeon only managed to say, not wanting to claw deeper at their past. Jeongyeon sees the way Nayeon’s hand moves to Mina’s back and Jeongyeon noticed that everyone at the table is awkward, aside from the noises Dahyun is making while playing with her mom’s phone.

“Should I get us a round of scotch for the road? I’m actually really tired and would rather sleep. I can come over at your place tomorrow Momo, before I head back home in the afternoon.” Jeongyeon then stood up from her chair and walked to the bar, feeling a little queazy. She was ordering glasses of scotch each for her and her friends when somebody hugged her from behind.

“Hey!” She turned around and saw that it was Sana. “Are you still mad at Mina?” Sana blurted out.

“What? No! Who said I was ever mad at her?” Jeongyeon wrapped her arms around Sana’s waist, seeing that she looks like she’s drunk based on the redness of her cheeks and her increasing clinginess to people.

“Then why did you leave the city after your divorce? You said it was a mutual decision so why... why didn’t you stay? Did it hurt you? Did the New York’s finest playgirl got hurt from divorcing Myoui Mina?” Sana asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

“I just wanted a change of pace and environment Sana. You’re the only one who knows I bought a house in California for me and Mina. It would be a waste to let that house rot because my marriage couldn’t last until the construction is done.” Jeongyeon chuckled bitterly but her own words left a bitter taste on her tongue, making her sigh.

“I just wish... I just... I imagined us to be sitting at the beach house patio together when we are older. Me and Momo. Nayeon and Wendy. You and Mina. Drinking wine...” Sana’s eyes starts to gloss with tears which prompted Jeongyeon to let go of the hug and flick on Sana’s forehead.

“Oh sweetie you know me, I can’t sleep without a woman on my bed. I can always bring one of them to that beach house you always wanted, or you could come to mine.” Jeongyeon jokes.

“What about Mina? Have you moved on?” Sana stopped Jeongyeon from carrying a tray with their scotch filled glasses back to their table.

“I did. I’m fine and okay with her getting back with Nayeon if that’s what you’re worried about.” Jeongyeon gently gets Sana’s hands off her wrist and hurriedly carries the scotch filled glasses back to her friends, leaving Sana confused.

* * *

“There you have it folks, Yoo Jeongyeon will now begrudgingly leave you all in exchange for some shut eye.” Jeongyeon announces once she sees that it’s almost 12AM in the morning.

“Boo! Who are you and what did you do to Jeongyeon? Jeongyeon would never leave the bar without getting wasted. Just tell us if you’re going to the strip club.” Momo who was obviously drunk now starts teasing while raising her glass.

It’s only Nayeon, Momo, Jeongyeon and Mina who are left at their table since Sana had to take Dahyun home before the child sees her parents do weird stuff like eating popcorn off each other’s mouth.

“Maybe? Who knows? The cab I get on might take a detour to Lusty Leopard.” Jeongyeon chuckles when she remembers the strip club where she used to be a regular in NYC. Maybe she should head there just for old times sake? She thinks but then instantly deciding against it since she will have to wake up early to meet with the Hirai’s and fly back home tomorrow.

“Jeongyeon you never change! Still chasing after gorgeous women, I see. And here we all thought marrying Mina would change you-“ Nayeon drunkenly stops talking when Momo instantly sobers up to shut her up by clapping a hand over her mouth. The air around them shifts and everyone stiffened. All of them have avoided talking about about Jeongyeon and Mina’s past but it’s 12 AM and Nayeon is clearly out of her mind now so Jeongyeon just choose to humor her.

“Yeah I did but we’re not together anymore so Mina wouldn’t mind.” Jeongyeon smiles understandingly at all of them choosing to ignore Mina’s eyes on her.

“I think it’s time to settle and head home now. I’ll take Nayeon home.” Momo stands up, slightly wobbling and forces Nayeon to stand up and leave.

“I’ll head home with Jeong.” Jeongyeon thought she was hallucinating when she heard Mina’s voice. What does Mina even mean? Jeongyeon looked at the girl who’s now wearing her coat and clutching her little expensive purse.

“Aren’t you going to Nayeon’s place?” Jeongyeon asked, her brows creasing in the process.

“Why would I?” Mina gives her a questioning look and Jeongyeon just shrugs and decides to head towards the exit along with Momo who tries her best not to stumble down with Nayeon in tow.

Both Jeongyeon and Mina waited for Momo to load Nayeon up inside a cab before Momo slurs her goodbyes and reminding Jeongyeon to come over her place for breakfast.

Once Nayeon and Momo are gone both exes didn’t know what to say or what to do. Jeongyeon tries not to make it awkward by suggesting they should eat at their favorite 24-hour diner, just two blocks away from the bar so they both can clear the alcohol off their system. Mina happily agrees and tells Jeongyeon she hasn’t return at the diner since forever. Jeongyeon says the same and that she misses their “hangover” pancakes.

Both of them laugh at the memory of them drunk and stumbling inside that diner a few hundred times. They walked quietly while enjoying the still bright city lights and buzz of people moving along with the traffic in the city.

Jeongyeon thinks New York is really a city that never sleeps and she misses her home so much. Misses the girl walking beside her who has her hands inside her coat’s pocket very obviously freezing from the cold of the night.

“Didn’t you bring any hand warmers again?” Jeongyeon asked when she noticed Mina shivered and clutch her coat closer to her body. “I swear I bring hand warmers with me all the time it’s just that Sana was rushing to go at the bar earlier so I forgot about it.” Mina explains with a pout which made Jeongyeon shake her head and give out her hand warmers from her coat’s pocket.

“Here. Make do with my hand warmers for now. We’ll just get you your own at the convenience store near the diner once we’re done eating.” When Jeongyeon noticed that Mina is about to refuse, she took the girl’s hand and put the hand warmers on Mina’s freezing hands.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Both of them paused and smile at their fond memories once the diner is in sight.

“Oi! Welcome! Our favorite drunk couple is here! Maria! Come over!” Both Jeongyeon and Mina hear the owner’s voice excitedly screaming inside his packed diner full of sobering customers once they both have entered the small diner.

They both got hugged lovingly by Giusepe, the owner of the diner and the man who was screaming for his wife. The Maria who he was referring to is his lovely wife.

“The usual?” Giusepe asked and both of them just nodded.

“Jeongyeon! Mina! How long has it been?! We both missed you two. We figured you two wouldn’t be back for years since Jeongyeon purchased that lovely beach house in California for the two of you. It’s a good time that your booth is cleared so you can sit there.” Maria happily exclaims while Giusepe went inside their kitchen to make their usual orders.

Mina was about to correct the couple when she felt Jeongyeon’s hand on hers. She looked up and is met with Jeongyeon’s eyes looking straight at her while shaking her head slightly. “Thank you Maria. We’ve been doing fine.” Jeongyeon says instead, not wanting to embarrass the older couple who are just happy to see them again.

“That’s so nice to hear. Our Minari really changed our Jeongyeonie. You two look like real adults now. How come it’s only Jeongyeon whose skin turned a shade darker? Mina, you should go out of your house more! Some California sun is good for you.” Maria smiles at them warmly and they talked some more. They both enjoyed catching up with the old couple that none of them have noticed the time.

It’s 3 AM.

They bid their goodbyes and promises to come back soon which both of them knew won’t happen but they wanted to keep the old couple happy so they lied and choose to keep this memory happy for them.

They went to a near by convenience store to purchase hand warmers for Mina. Jeongyeon decided they should get coffee seeing Mina is still shivering from being in the cold. They took their seats from one of the line of chairs facing the glass windows and just watched as the snow kisses the ground while there are only a few people who pass by the streets now, some drunkenly walking and others rush to get home or start their day, who knows.

“You didn’t tell me you bought that house in California even before we got divorced... I always thought you bought it out on a whim.” Mina asks, looking at the streets while pulling her coat closer to ger body, still obviously cold.

“Well yeah. You know. I’m a woman full of surprises.” Jeongyeon just said. Not wanting to prolong the topic. “Why California? Did you want me to leave my job?” Mina looks at Jeongyeon, eyes full of questions.

Jeongyeon sighs but decided to come clean this time. “I remember what you said on our sixth date. You said something like wanting to always go to the beach because you like getting sun tanned and you had this surf board inside your apartment before that you never really used since there’s no good surfing spot here. So I figured maybe I’ll surprise you with a beach house in California.” Jeongyeon dreaded telling Mina this. She didn’t want Mina to think she used to be so corny. Well Mina used to call her cornydog for being corny but only Mina knows this side of her.

There’s silence between them but then Mina is the one to break it first before Jeongyeon can change the topic.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“About the house? We got divorced before it was finished.”

“Oh.”

“And it’s not as if a house can change your mind from the divorce, Mina. It was bound to happen anyway.”

A moment of awkward silence again with the two just sitting there and looking outside, staring at anywhere but each other before exhaustion takes over Jeongyeon.

“Well, I’m kinda tired now. Let me call you a cab and I’ll walk the rest of the way to my apartment.” Jeongyeon takes her cellphone out of her coat’s pocket but Mina stopped her.

“I’ll come with you.”

“Come where? I told you I’m coming back to my apartm-“

“I’ve been living in your apartment since we got divorced.” Mina reveals.

Jeongyeon pauses.

“Why? It’s not as if you can’t afford to pay rent elsewhere. Is... Nayeon not okay with you staying at her place?” Jeongyeon was instantly hit with pity for her ex wife, maybe Nayeon’s children aren’t ready for a new mom?

“I can’t sleep properly elsewhere. Living with you for years somehow changed my sleeping patterns. I got a bad case of insomnia and my doctor recommended I sleep where I feel the most familiar. Since we sold our house in the suburbs I got back to your apartment. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you but how can I when you cut off all means of communication with me? And why would Nayeon want me at her place? Why do you keep mentioning her anyway?” Mina asks, irritation lace her voice.

“I...don’t know...” Jeongyeon stammers.

“Why are you suddenly bringing her up?”

“Maybe because you two got back together? I didn’t know you two are taking things slow. Sorry I even mentioned it.” Jeongyeon fiddled with her phone, ready to just call a cab and spend her night at the strip club instead of having this conversation.

“Is that what you think? Is that why you never called? Not even on my birthdays or holidays for the last five years while the rest of the group gets gifts and messages from you? Hell! You even got Momo a gift and a card when she finally stopped eating pork trotters for her health! I get that we’re exes but if Nayeon and I can be friends again why can’t we-”

“I am not Nayeon, Mina.” Jeongyeon cuts her ex wife off.

“I know but-”

“Nayeon found someone else to love after you. I didn’t.” Jeongyeon takes a last sip from her coffee cup. Dreading ever going back to New York and have her heart rip out of her chest all over again like it did when she signed their divorce papers 5 years ago.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m done talking. Let’s just wrap this up and sleep this off. If you wanna sleep on my apartment you’re more than welcome. I’ll just have to take a few hours of rest anyway and head back home.” Jeongyeon gets up from her seat.

“No! What do you mean? What do you mean by what you said Yoo Jeongyeon?” Mina grabs at her arms gently, trying to make Jeongyeon face her. “

“Mina, this is not something that we should discuss at a convenience store at 3 in the morning.” Jeongyeon tries to avoid it. She really wants to walk out of here and leave.

“No. We have to talk about this now. The last time you said ‘this isn’t the right time to talk’ I slept and you were gone the next day and handing me back our signed divorce papers.” Mina grabs on to Jeongyeon and pulls her out of the store and into the side street lit up by a faint street light.

“I’m going to Lusty’s. You can go back to the apartment by yourself.” Jeongyeon announces as she takes her phone out and dials the taxi company to head at the strip club. She needs to distract herself because the hangover pancakes didn’t work to sober her up or the alcohol must be really strong that she sees Mina with the faint light cascading on her face and all she wants to do is to kiss her. Just kiss her again because it’s been five years and Mina still pulls at Jeongyeon’s heartstrings like crazy.

Mina drives her crazy, crazy enough to never want any other woman aside from the girl standing in front of her right now.

“No you’re not running away to some other woman’s pussy. We’re gonna finish this and close this tonight. I’m tired of-“

_Soft._

Mina’s lips are still so soft. Her kisses taste like a mix of everything they had tonight, maple syrup from the pancakes, little bit of scotch but mostly coffee.

Jeongyeon can feel her heart almost jumping out of her chest from beating too loud. She throws the last thread of sanity she was hanging on to and cups Mina’s jaw who lets their kiss go deeper. 

Mina kisses her back and clutches on to Jeongyeon’s coat with the same intensity that Jeongyeon feels her heart is about to explode. Jeongyeon had to pull away a little bit when she felt her chest needing air but Mina didn’t allow her to pull too far away from her face.

“I’m tired too. You win. I still love you. I never stopped loving you, Mina. And I know I shouldn’t even be saying this to my ex wife but we’ll forget about this tomorrow. I’ll go back to California and you’ll go back to traveling the world finding new stories to report, finding new adventures to try so I might as well just say it.” Jeongyeon looks at Mina’s glazed eyes and smiles bitterly.

Kissing her one last time.

 _One for the road_ , Jeongyeon thinks.

Luckily for Jeongyeon a cab was passing by and it pulled over in front of them.

“Let’s forget about this. I’ll just sleep at Momo’s tonight. Good night Mina.” Jeongyeon opens the cab’s door asking Mina to get in. Mina who was still speechless and dazed from everything finally got half of her brain working again and was about to say something but the cab driver shouted at the two of them to hurry up and stop wasting his time that she got in the cab all dazed thinking Jeongyeon will get in with her but her ex wife just closed the door after she got in and the taxi drove off.

* * *

  
It’s 6 am and Mina hasn’t slept.

Not one bit.

She tried to clear her mind from everything and think about last night. 

She loves Jeongyeon, loves her still, that’s pretty much clear but the risk of her getting hurt again for coming back to an old flame has proven to be evident time and time again.

She experienced it when she got back with Nayeon before she even thought of marrying Jeongyeon.

She thought Nayeon was everything that Jeongyeon is not.

Where Nayeon is warm, Jeongyeon is cold. She really loved Nayeon but then her feelings for Jeongyeon crept up to her heart unexpectedly.

Jeongyeon is a textbook reference of someone every girl in the world should avoid. She’s a playgirl, she’s immature, she doesn’t think ahead and lives in the moment! Since they’ve been friends before they were lovers, Mina has watched Jeongyeon lie through her teeth just to get in a woman’s pants.

But there’s something about the way Jeongyeon has always held Mina, had always kissed her, and told her she loves her that makes Mina know that the ever so playful Yoo Jeongyeon means it.

_She doesn’t even know if Jeongyeon wants to start over again._

She has a lot on her plate but then her cellphone rings and she picks it up when she saw it was a call from Sana.

“Oh good morning Satang. What is it?”

“Mitang, do you wanna have breakfast in an hour?”

“Wouldn’t Jeongyeon be there with you?”

“Oh no she couldn’t. She slept here but when I got up she told us she can’t have breakfast since she scheduled her flight at an earlier time. She left just now and I have this table full of food-“

Mina ends the call and rushes out of her bed.

Jeongyeon’s bed?

No.

Their bed.

She didn’t even bother to fix herself and just got in her car and drived as fast as she can to get to where Jeongyeon is, the airport.

She should’ve known that the first instinct Jeongyeon will have is to run away after years of knowing the girl.

The moment she arrives at the airport she rushed past the crowd and into the departure lane where she sees that the flight leaving to California already took off.

“Damn it Jeongyeon!” Mina cusses and was about to head to the ticketing area when a familiar voice caught her attention.

“What did I do this time, Mina?” Mina whips her head to find the owner of the voice.

_Jeongyeon._

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it? The end is up to you. Write it in your head.  
> Wrote this today so sorry for the erratic writing but I feel like I need to let this out idk why? I’m still sulking over the actual ending. We need Barney and Robin together not apart! Comments are appreciated! Talk to me about the ending or I’m gonna lose my mind!


End file.
